Sulfur-containing polymers are known to be well-suited for use in various applications, such as aerospace sealant compositions, due, in large part, to their fuel-resistant nature upon cross-linking. One class of sulfur-containing polymers often used in aerospace sealant compositions is polysulfides, which are polymers that have disulfide (—S—S—) linkages. Aerospace sealants that include sulfur-containing polymers, such as polysulfides, may be applied to the joint or space formed by the interface between electrically conductive substrates, such as those comprising aluminum, to which a previously deposited corrosion resistant primer coating has previously been applied. It is important that the sealant and primer coating adhere well to each other and to the substrate, though this has not always been achieved.